Love song
by PlushieCat
Summary: Hikaru Hitachinn x Roo This is a special lemon one shot dedicated to Dinocakes! Sorry for the long wait. This one shot contains mature language so be warned! Sorry if I made any spelling errors. Anyways enjoy


Love Song.

Because your mother was a supermodel, she was often away leaving you alone at home to care for yourself.  
Your dad left you and your mom when you were 2 years old, so you don't remember much about him.  
At the age of 5 you were an expert in playing the piano and the violin, and at the age of 14 this also applies for the guitar, you often sang while playing your instruments.  
Because your mother was away so often for work, you were very rebellious.  
Much to your mother's dismay!  
Though she did not complain once, when you put two stars tattoos on each side of your hips.  
Nevertheless you had a very close relationship with your mother, sometimes you traveled along watching your mom work for her boss, fashion icon Ms. Hitachiin.  
Ms. Hitachiin once came to your town for a fashion show, she had her two sons with her.  
You had seen twins before, but never seen twins who were as close as those two!  
Luckily they were very nice and took you in their small group immediately, in order to understand them better you took a few lessons Japanese.  
At the age of 17 you got a scholarship for music at Ouran High and you were overjoyed to see your friends again, Ms. Hitachiin insisted that during your school years you lived in their mansion.  
You said goodbye to your mother and flew to Japan.

"Miss Ashley it's time to wake up." The maid said walking into your large room opening the curtains.  
You turned around begging for another 10 minutes as you pulled the covers over your head.  
"I'm sorry Miss Ashley but you don't want to be late for school?" She replied pulling the sheets away from you.

"Okay okay I'm coming, and how many times have I told you to call me Roo instead of Ashley." You said rubbing your brown greenish orbs.  
You stumbled towards the bathroom rubbing your hair yawning extensively.  
You took a quick shower and made yourself ready for another day of school. (In your first year you made a scene about the ugly yellow dress and because of your talent the school aloud you to wear the purple uniform.)  
You brushed your brown hair and put it in a loose braid leaving strands of teal colored highlights fall in your face along with your bangs.  
"Why do we have to get up so early?" You mumbled putting on your black rayban glasses.

As you walked to the kitchen you bumped into Kaoru.  
"Sorry Kaoru." You mumbled smiling softly at the orange haired boy "where is Hikaru?" You continued entering the kitchen.  
"What do you think Roo, he's still in bed." Kaoru answered getting a bowl of cereal that obviously the maid prepared for him.  
You sighted shaking your head grabbing a grapefruit and a glass of milk, after eating your breakfast you offered on waking up Hikaru.

As you walked into the wing the twins owned you sighed deeply. Popping you iPod into your bag you left it next to the main door. Walking to the large bed you clapped your hands. "Wake up sleeping beauty time for school." You yelled reaching the end of the bed.  
The sheets rustled a bit but the rest remained silent, so you tried again only now shaking the bump underneath the sheets. "Come on I don't like to get up also, but we have to!" You said smiling at the groans of protest.  
Suddenly a hand grabbed your arm and pulled you under the covers making you squeak in surprise.  
"10 more minutes." Hikaru grumbled burying his face into your neck.  
You sighed again and threw the sheets of the both of you. "No sweet heart we have to go NOW!" you said wiggling yourself out of his iron grip.

Hikaru pov  


You inhale her scent deeply before grumbling something about 10 more minutes.  
This only led to an irritated huff. She could be so cute sometimes you thought yawning.  
"Okay I'm coming." You said stroking her brown hair opening own eye lazily.  
She gave you a puzzled look and then wiggled out of your embrace.  
"Come on sweet heart."She said again pulling your arm making you smirk.  
You sat on the edge of the bed and asked her to give you 5 minutes to get dressed.  


Your pov

You left the room and grabbed you iPod popping in the earbuds shutting the world out, listing to your favorite music  
Today was the preparation for the spring ball so everyone had to be present on time.  
You tapped your feet to the beat of the music humming softly, not hearing Hikaru sneaking up from behind.  
You let out a high squeak as he hugged you putting his head on your shoulder.

"What are you listing at?" He asked gesturing to one of your earbuds.  
You popped one in his ear and let him listing for a while before walking away, forcing him to walk with you since the earbud was still in his ear.

It was already quite active when you arrived, so you quickly looked for the rest of the host club.  
Finally you found Tamaki harassing Haruhi about calling him father and the rest of the host club was sitting or standing minding their own business, so you crawled behind the giant piano and started to play a little love song singing softly.  
You were so sucked into your music that you didn't noticed the room become quite.  
When you sang the last note the room burst out in a loud applause making you blush a little before standing up bowing to your audience.

"As always you make daddy proud." Tamaki said tears streaming over his face as he hugged your fragile form rubbing his cheek against yours.  
You gave him a broad smile and gently pushed him away and walked towards Honey's table to listen to your iPod, you didn't want to help the squeaking girls with the decorations for the ball tonight, so you hoped that they would forget about you.  
After a few minutes you saw Haruhi walk towards you moving her lips

"What?" you said as you took out your earbuds with a soft apologetic smile.  
She gave you a smile of her own "I was saying" she began sitting next to you "Do you really approve Tamaki's daddy happy family nonsense?" She continued  
you saw Tamaki on the background clutching his chest with one hand as the other made an overdramatic gesture towards you and Haruhi.  
You giggled and looked around the room "Yeah I like the idea of us being a family" you replied as your eyes lingered on Hikaru's back.

"Well" Haruhi began following your gaze " You can't really date family members can you?" she ended with a sly smirk  
You gave her a puzzled look before blushing lightly mumbling something about her shutting the hell up.  
When Haruhi walked away Honey moved closer to you holding a gigantic piece of red velvet cake, your one weakness.  
You gave him a broad smile accepting his offer gratefully.  
"Ne Roo-chan you know Hika-chan really likes you." Honey whispered to you making you choke on your piece of cake.  
"What... Why do you think that?" you whispered back giving a quick glance to Hikaru's back.  
"Well" Honey began popping a strawberry into his mouth making you sweat dropped  
when he swallowed he continued " I can see it by the way you look at each other Roo-chan."  
"and" He dragged out the word smirking " I think you two don't have to perform an act and just get together for real." He ended hopping of the sofa holding his precious bunny close to him.

You watched Honey skipped away making you quirk a delicate eyebrow before shrugging your shoulder thinking he might be right.  
You were laying on the red sofa listing to your iPod minding your own business when suddenly Tamaki hovered above you grinning like an idiot.

"What" You exclaimed trying to get away from Tamaki's creepy smile.  
"My dear daughter, daddy want you to get a dress for the prom." Tamaki said overdramatically with rose petals falling out of nowhere.

"Uhmm I don't really like that girly stuff Tamaki and you should know that considering I'm your daughter." You said empathizing the word daughter.  
Tamaki twirled you around tears streaming down his face saying he was so proud of his daughter for excepting him.  
" But nevertheless Roo you have to get a dress! So Ms Hitachiin and I are going to shop with you!" Tamaki said suddenly serious making you gulp.  
You gave Haruhi a desperate look as you tried to escape, but unfortunately Tamaki super-speed prevented you, and he now was dragging you towards the door.

"Why" you mumbled with big puppy dog eyes.  
Ms Hitachiin turned you into her personal mannequin forcing you to try on every single dress she had in her gigantic collection.  
"Come on my little Roo you make daddy proud." Tamaki said from a safe distance.  
_If I get my hands on you, you traitor_. You thought shaking your fist towards him.

"How about this dress Roo" Miss Hitachiin said showing you a short black dress with an open back.  
You looked at it thoughtfully before carefully taking the piece of clothing from miss Hitachiin's grasp.  
" I think I like this one" You said twirling around before a large mirror admiring yourself.  
It was as if this dress was made for you, hugging your form perfectly showing every curve.  
Miss Hitachiin clapped her hands excitedly and called for the maidens to help you get ready for tonight.

They put your hair up and curled the strands, did your make-up after a lot of protesting from you.  
By the time they were done with you, you didn't recognized yourself in the mirror.  
The dress was perfect just like the matching high heels. Your face looked flawless with a little bit of make-up and your contacts made your sparkling eyes even shinier.  
You put on the silver pendant your mother gave you and smiled happily towards yourself in the mirror.

Tamaki suddenly in tuxedo miraculously clapped his hands in utter glee carefully taking a few steps towards you.  
You gave him a glare and saw him making a B-line towards Hikaru and Kaoru to cower behind their back. You looked at the siblings and saw they also wear matching tuxedos.  
" You look gorgeous Roo! Will you be my uhmm date?" Hikaru said rubbing the back of his head  
" I love to!" You answered offering your wrist.  
He flashed you a brilliant smile before securing the beautiful flower to your wrist with great care.

Ms. Hitachiin went all crazy flashing the camera like a professional paparazzi, yelling directions to how you and Hikaru had to stand, look, breath until her husband captured her and told you to make a run for it.  
Now you were a the prom enjoying yourself sipping carefully of your drink.  
Honey was dancing with a poor girl though it more looked like shot-put to you.  
Tamaki was pestering Haruhi who was also in a tuxedo, Mori-sempai was standing in a corner watching Honey. Kyoya was scribbling in his notebook pushing up his glasses once in a while and Kaoru was dancing with a girl with long blond hair.

" Roo do you want to dance or something?" Hikaru asked not looking you in the eye with a slight flustered face.  
You gave him a smile nodding happily. Even though you had dance classes you didn't really like it because the gentlemen had to lead, something you couldn't except easily.

A slow song started and Hikaru and you walked to the middle of the crowed floor starting your dance. After a while Hikaru whispered in your ear, " I really like you Roo why don't we stop pretending and go on a real date?"  
You looked up at him smiling softly. " I would really like that Hikaru." You whispered back.  
He took your chin in his hand lifting your face as he softly pressed his lips on yours, when he noticed you didn't resist he slide his tongue along your bottom lip asking for a more passionate kiss.  
You carefully let him in mixing both your saliva's as your tongues battled for dominances, in the end you let Hikaru win and let him explore your mouth.  
Soon the two of you the too separate for air, and you let out a protesting huff.  
Hikaru snickered and rested his forehead against yours " Why don't we leave this party?" He asked in a whisper caressing your lips with his one.  
You smirked and licked his lips playfully " Why not make our own party." You said seductively  
He grabbed your hand and let you away.

You arrived home and saw that the lights were out meaning that his parents were asleep.  
So the both of you tiptoed to your room careful to not disturb anyone.  
Once inside the two of you started to kiss again. His hands slide up and down your sides making you shiver in delight. Breaking the kiss you threw your head back giving him excess to your neck as he started to kiss it searching for your weak spot.

Hikaru's pov

She started to moan softly when you kissed a certain area close to her collarbone and you couldn't help but smirk against her delicate skin before softly biting it making her inhale sharply.  
She tugged at your hair and you quickly went back to her lips kissing her passionate.  
Your hands slide up and down again before silently making their way toward the back of her dress, when she stopped you with a disapproving sound.  
" Hikaru if you want this of, you have to sing for me." She said with a devious smile taking a few steps back seducing you with her swaying hips and swollen lips.  
Only looking at her made your mind foggy with lust and without a second thought you started to sing the same song she'd sang this morning.

Your pov

As he carefully starts to sing the same love song you'd sang earlier this day you smiled at him.  
Kicking of your black high heels you wrapped your arms around his neck looking into his orange orbs with your own.  
He carefully kissed your lips placing own hand on your lower back and the other on your neck.  
You ended the kiss and walked towards your bed unzipping your little black dress as you gave him a mischievousness smirk seductively licking your bottom lip, motion him with your index to come closer.  
He swallowed thickly following your silent comment.

Hikaru's pov  


She walked away from you swaying her hips seductively mentioning you to come closer.  
As you swallowed thickly you stumbled towards her seeing her take of her dress.  
Sure you have seen her in her undergarment before but now the atmosphere was different.  
"Come." You hear her whisper as she lay down on her bed her brown eyes clouded with lust.  
You hovered above her watching her unbutton your shirt kissing your neck and lips affectionately.  
"I want this of." She whispered tugging on your shirt biting her bottom lip.  
"Whatever you wish my lady." You said with a smirk getting up stripping yourself before her, making her giggle.  


When you where only in your boxers you laid yourself back on her claiming her lips roughly pushing your tongue in her mouth tasting her saliva mixing it with your own.  
_She tasted like red velvet cake _you thought as you broke up for air nipping her neck playfully.  
"That tickles" she giggled as you nibbled on the junction of her neck.  
You gave her a quick smirk before kissing her bra covered breast gliding your tongue down her cleavage. As your hand sneaked behind her back, unclasping her bra.  
"Are you sure you want this Roo?" You asked suddenly feeling the urge to ask her.  
She gave you a sweet smile pecking your lips "If it's with you, I do!" She whispered pulling her bra to the side exposing her beautiful breast.

Your pov

"If it's with you, I do!" You breathed throwing your bra to the side showing him your beautiful breast.  
He carefully took an erected nipple in his mouth softly sucking it while his other hand massaged the other. You gave him a soft moan loving the jolts of electricity he send to your lower abdomen.  
Your hands slowly made their way to the rim of his boxers and you hesitantly pressed your hand against his erected member, earning yourself a low groan.  
You shivered in delight and pulled down his boxer wanting a better access to his member.  
Slowly pumping your hand up and down his shaft you felt him taking of your panties breathing heavily.  
"I want you so much right now!" He growled lowly taking your hand from his member before making a trail of kisses towards your core.  
" Hikaru" you moaned inhaling deeply feeling him lick your velvet folds.  
He licked your folds a couple of time before giving all his attention to your clit carefully swirling his tongue around it making you grip the sheets in utter bliss.  
You let out a breathy moan when he inserted his digit and start to moving it in and out making you even wetter then you already where.  
" Hikaru, please." You begged wanting him inside you so badly bucking your hips upwards.  
He looked at you from his current spot and gave you one last lick before moving back to your lips letting you taste yourself.  
Lubricating his member with your juices he teasingly rubbed himself against your opening.  
You once again bucked your hips, with that movement the tip of his member entered you and the both of you let out a breathy groan.

Hikaru's pov

She bucked her hips letting your tip slide into her wet opening making the both of you groan in pleasure. You couldn't take it anymore as your teasing was working against you.  
Slowly you pushed yourself further in her loving the soft moans she made, her breast firmly pressed against your chest as she arched her back. Once you were fully in her you slowly pulled yourself almost out before pushing back in.

Your pov

You arched your back even more when he started to push and pull in and out of you.  
Scratching your nails over his back you moaned out his name wrapping your legs around his waist.  
Soon the only sounds were your moans and his groans with the steady rhythm of flesh slapped against flesh.  
"Hikaru more." You commanded feeling your orgasm coming closer.  
He groaned and grabbed your hips turning the two of you so you where now riding him.  
You could now feel all of his length filling you as you started to move back and forth coming closer and closer.  
" Hikaru." You breathed feeling your walls tighten as little stars appear.  
When you rode out your orgasm Hikaru had his own spilling his seeds deep inside you with a loud groan pushing his hips up.

Tiredly you bend towards his face kissing him tenderly.  
"I love you." He whispered in your ear caressing your back with his fingertips.  
You smiled lovingly at him before answering "I love you two!"

He laid you next to him and pulled the sheets over the two of you, propping his head up on his elbow he looked at you.  
"So I can consider you my girlfriend now hmm?" he said playfully smirking at you.  
You gave him a playful slap before crawling closer to him kissing his Adam's apple.  
The two laid down and fell asleep, wondering how the maid will react tomorrow.


End file.
